


The Calm in the Chaos

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Harry is frustrated and Theo has the solution.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	The Calm in the Chaos

_Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, not having a destination in mind, just knowing he needed to get out. He couldn’t stand the fact that Dumbledore was avoiding him, Ron spent all his time sucking face with Lavender, and Hermione was an emotional wreck because of it. Harry’s feet led him towards the Great Lake._

_His face flushed red with anger. The students were acting like he was a liar. Harry hated liars. Harry was not a liar. He began to pace along the waters edge trying to gain control of his emotions so Voldemort wouldn’t notice. He clenched and unclenched his fists but paused hearing his name._

“Potter. You keep pacing like that someone is going to think you’re going for a dive.”

“Maybe I will. It would solve many of my problems.” Harry grumbled without looking up

“Maybe. But how many more will it create? I have a better solution.”

_Harry finally looked up and saw hauntingly beautiful blue eyes staring at him._

“Why are you here?” Harry finally choked out pulling his eyes away

“Saw you storm out. I recognized the look of everything getting ready to boil over. Thought I could help.”

“You could tell just by my look? My best friends are too wrapped up in their own problems to notice.” Harry sighed heavily

“Well, you have been kinda moody…and I don’t mean our professor.”

Harry chuckled, “I would have never pegged a Slytherin to be funny.”

“Not all of us are entitled ponces like Malfoy.”

_Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief._

“Some of us are entitled decent guys.”

“And you’re one of the decent guys, Nott?” Harry asked curiously

“I’m here aren’t I?” Theo smirked

Harry gave a small smile, “So what’s your solution?”

“Scream.” Theo said bluntly

“Excuse me?” Harry questioned

“Scream. Take a deep breath and let it all out. It’ll help, promise.” Theo smiled a comforting smile

_Harry wasn’t sure, but once he looked into those icy blues, he knew it would be okay._

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

“Feel better?” Theo asked knowingly looking at the disheveled brunette

“Loads.” Harry stated breathing heavily

“Come on, there’s more too it. Let’s sit.” Theo guided Harry to a big rock overlooking the lake

“Just look out into the water and relax, it’s about finding the calm in the chaos.” He explained

“Yes, yes it is.” Harry breathed getting lost in his blue eyes once more


End file.
